7 minutes in heaven
by TangeloGirl
Summary: nothing to tell,don't stress in reviewing...I keep a close check on the number of views...thank you for reading!
1. Well,surprise,surprise!

me: I know I have other stories to update,but please,a little break...?

* * *

The hyperforce and the Megaforce were tied up in a chair. All except the girls,ofcourse.

"Where am I...?" Viola shakes her head. She sees Gibson next to her,tied to a chair. She immediately gets up from her chair and tries to undo the ropes.

All other girls just start to wake up,each mumbling their own words. Like Vi,they gasp and rush to undo their partner's ropes.

"Oh,girls,I see you've woken back, Hyperforce. and Welcome,megaforce."

"Alexis?" Nova asks, walking next her.

"The one and Only." The teen smiled at Nova and they hug each other.

"Guys? this is Alexis, the author of this time, she invited us for a truth or dare show." Nova introduces.

The teen waves. Everyone waves back.

"So is this time a Truth or Dare show again?" Nova asks the teen excitedly.

"Sorry Nova. sometime later. this time, it's a 7 minutes in heaven game."

Everyone's normal face turned red, and the boys started to wake up.

"Let's begin the show!" Alexis says happily, snapping her fingers and making audience appear.

"GO ALEXIS! I LOVE THAT GIRL!" a lady shouts from the crowd.

The entire crowd was crazy with banners and party poppers and balloons.

"YEAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! NOW, IF YOU WILL ALL QUIET DOWN PLEASE..." Alexis said into the mic.

The crowd became silent,and by now,the girls had awoken the boys,told them what was going on and undid the ropes.

"And I presume you will not be joining us in this... _game?"_ Antauri asked.

"Yes, You are right." Alexis nods back confidently.

"There must be something we can do to stop this?" Gibson asked, giving sad eyes.

 _awww._

"Yes there is, actually." Alexis replied,giggling.

"And what might that _possibly_ be?" Gibson asked, sounding interested.

"You have to kiss me." Alexis said into the mic shamelessly.

"WHAT?!" Viola and Gibson screamed/yelled.

"I'm sorry,but I would SO like to shove some poison down your mouth..." Gibson murmured.

"Gibson,please. We can be rid of this.." Nova pleaded."For _me?_ I'm your sister remember?"

Gibson clenched his fist and looked up at the human grinning at him like an idiot.

" _Fine."_ He said,angrily.

He neared her with slow steps and the girl bent down to his size.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"YES! I've been waiting for this my entire life!" She replied.

"Hey you nerdy,big..."Sprx yelled."..Hot...chick.."He ended.

"I knew you had a soft spot for me,Sparky." Alexis said and grazed her lips over his cheek.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM,ALEXIS!" Yelled Nova.

Gathering his courage, he pushed her away from him.

"If my brother says no,it HAS TO BE A NO! YOU CAN'T FORCE HIM!" Shouted Sprx,putting his arm over Gibson's shoulder.

"Okay,if you guys still wanna be in the show." Alexis winked.

"Oh,kiss me and get it over with." Gibson took Sprx's hand off his shoulder.

Viola just sat there,unable to react.

"But...you can't..." She whispered.

"Did I hear you say something,hon?" Alexis asked.

"You can't kiss him! I mean..uh.." She was at loss for words.

"What?"

Gibson's eyes met hers and he could feel his heart beat rising.

 _Is she going to tell what I think she is going to tell?_

"You can't kiss someone of a different breed! it could p-prove f-fatal." She sputtered.

"Y-Yes! She is absolutely right!" Gibson exclaimed.

"So you'll just have to kiss my monkey form then." Alexis exclaimed.

"Yes! I mean...no..." Gibson bit his lip.' _She has author power.'_

"Well, you all know that Viola is my OC,and I described that she is my avatar.." Alexis announced into the mic."...So Gibson, you'll..." the teen hand gestured them.

"I-I can't d-do that..she.."Gibson stuttered.

"She is the same breed,isn't she? now,PUCKER UP!" Alexis pushed Gibson towards Viola, who was clue-lessly reading a book from the table.

"'Dis 'gon be good" Sprx got his camera rolling.

"H-Hey Viola." He stuttered at her,as she put down the book.

"Hey yourself." she giggled at her own joke.

He didn't laugh,but he stood there limply. His hand shook from nervousness.

"Gibson,are you okay?"Viola got off the couch and stood face to face next to him. She put her hand on his forehead.

"You are not having fever,but you're shivering.." She observed.

He didn't reply. He kept his face down. She cupped her hands around his face and made him face her.

"Gibson,answer me,are you alrig-MMPPHHHGGGFFF!"

Viola didn't know what to do or think,for the first time in her life. She felt the soft lips of his on hers- She didn't want to push him away;this was something new from the monkey she loved-So she let her instincts take their decision. Slowly her eyes drooped,like Gibson's.

He tilted his head to one side,deepening the kiss he yearned for so many days. His heart fluttered when she replied back by doing the same and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was excited of this new.. _feeling,_ this new... _emotion_ other than blushing and feeling nervous around her all day. He wrapped his arms around her waist,and he could feel her smile through their kiss.

Soon,their lungs ran out of oxygen and they were feeling lightheaded.

' _Darn...that oxygen...'_ They both thought at the same time.

They broke apart,blushing furiously and panting hard at the same time.

"WOAH, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sprx yelled.

" I don't know.."Gibson smiled." But it felt good..." He blushed.

"G-Gibson?" Viola said in a low voice.

Gibson panicked,thinking that she was going to beat the pulp out of him.

"L-Listen V-V-Viola,I-I-I did that so we can all get out of here. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way.I really mean it.I.."

She walked over to him,clenching her fist really tight.

Poor Gibson got even more frightened.

"Really Viola,I really,really mean it. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. I didn't mean it.." He cowered back till he hit the wall. Viola was only feet away from him.

" Oh,Gibby is dead today." Sprx whispered to Fire.

"Viola,please,don't, I cross my heart and I promise in the name of science that I'll never do something like that EVER again-" He was cut off by Viola kissing him. Her sweet,smooth,soft lips covering his own. His head went in a mixture of spasms and spangles. Wild and and White.

To his dismay,she broke away too soon.

"Shut up." She giggled."You were rambling. Honestly you were thinking I was gonna slap you or something?"

He just stared at her in shock. He pinched himself.

"You are not dreaming silly."

"So are you guys official?" Olivia asks.

"NO,THEY AREN'T." Alexis replied."I need them to do more of their snogging in my BOOK-1. I want them to have a _nice,romantic proposal._ "

Gibson and Viola blushed.

"So,nobody is going to remember that this happened. except me,camera and the audience/readers ofcourse."

"THIS IS GOING ONLINE!" shouted Sprx.

"No it isn't!" Said Gibson.

"Chillax,Gibson." Said Alexis and snapped her fingers,making the camera disappear.

"Phew."Gibson and Viola heaved.

Alexis snapped her fingers again, and this time everyone fainted. Moments later,they woke, groaning and holding their heads.

"What happened?" said Storm.

Oh dear, looks like someone has to start over from the first again...(evil grin)


	2. Victim no1

Me:I'm broken...my imagination is lost...What is happening to me?...

Ash:There..You want me to get you your science textbook?

Me:Thanks,Ash. That ought to get my brain open.

Ash:(goes and fetches my book) here.

Me:(lifts to read it)

Gibson: NO,YOU DON'T DO THAT!(pulls book away from me)

Bubble:why? She is just reading.

Viola: She stayed up late the whole night studying for her exam. She was pretty pissed off about getting an A- in her algebra.

Ash: Hey,that's a good score!

Me: No it isn't!

Bubble: who else got higher than you?

Me: nobody. But there was a guy named Andrew who got an A- too! If I could've studied a little harder...

Viola: You know,you are like Alex from Modern family? Only that Andrew was like Sanjay...

Me: SHUT UP,VIOLA! I'M PLANNING TO STAY SINGLE THE REST OF MY FREAKIN' LIFE! I AIN'T MARRYING NOBODY!UH-HUH(shakes head)! NO THANK YOU MISS-!

Olivia:(giggle) OH, sure...

Me: I hate you guys.

Viola:So THAT'S why you go behind Gibson like a love-sick puppy! But hands off!

Me:Plus he's cute...and..I SHOULD BE TELLING THAT,NOT YOU!

Gibson: (Blush)Should I be involved in this conversation?

Sprx: Girls are fighting over YOU,Gibson! This is EXACTLY the situation you need to be in!

Olivia: you said you wanted to remain single for the rest of your life...

Me: Hey,there is no harm in having a crush... And you all know Viola is taking my place. I'll remain single and in-relationship at the same time!

Viola: Aawwww! Mom!

Me:Mom is a little too extreme. Call me sis!

Sprx: How many sisters? First Nova,then...

Me:Sprx,understand one thing, (No offense on this speech to the boys) Girls have something that boys don't-unity. They accept each other for who they are than fighting amongst themselves. They are the ultimate gender,the source of recreation. We females have a strong sense of sisterhood and would never let go of each other...

All girls:(wipes tear) sniff... That was wonderful!

Me:Unless of course,it's for a boy. Innocent females fall and fight for cute boys... And their femininity is lost. I'm not going to let that happen between me and Viola, or any other girl in the team for the matter.

Girls:Awww...(group hug with me)

Me:(gasps) uh...gotta go to the bathroom! Girl problems! Anybody having an extra...? (Ahem,girls above age of 12,you know what that is)

Sprx: what girl problems? Don't you have a chapter to write?!

Gibson:(groan) Sprx...females above age of 11 or 12 attain reproductive maturity...*after one yucky explanation*

Sprx: did you give that explanation to Nova too?

Nova:(blush)SHUT UP! It sucks to be the only girl in the team...

Gibson:(blush) No,Sprx...

8888888888888

"I'm baaa-aaaccckkk!" sang Alexis,earning wave of excited applause from the audience.

"Yes,Yes, I'll have the competitors arrive.." Alexis snapped her fingers,and a snoring Otto with Olivia in his arms appeared. She gently dropped them on the bed..(^v^ i'm a good girl..)

She grinned at the sleeping couple and snapped her fingers again, making Antauri and Tara appear and awake from their meditative pose.

"wh-where are we?"Tara asked.

"Alexis!" Antauri yelled.(yes,yelled)

"Hey, 'Tauri!" The girl smiled at him.

"I'm sorry,but have I met you somewhere?" Tara asked.

"Yeah! in the last chapter!" Then she slapped a hand against her mouth.

"huh?" Tara asked confusedly.

"I mean,no,you haven't met me anywhere...Hi! I'm Alexis and I'm gonna be the hostess for this show! And I know your name already 'cause... Questions later,I've gotta get the participants! please make yourself at can order anything you want by my personal cook."

With that,Alexis turned and continued to make the rest of the team appear. Once everyone woke and started wondering where they were,Alexis fixed the mic on her head properly.

"WELCOME BACK TO SRMTHFG'S 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN GAME SHOW! YEAH! I LOVE YOUR CHEERING! WOW THAT'S INTENSE!"

"Welcome _back?!"_ Sprx yelled." you mean we've already been in this show and snogged a lot of people?! I thought we were only in your truth or dare show-"

"Nobody snogged nobody. All thanks to Gibson. He snogged me to get you guys outta here."

"I _kissed you?!_ " He asked,turning white.

"straight on the lips." Alexis smiled cheerfully.

He turned even whiter.

"Excuse me, I have to go throw up." He ran towards the restroom and slammed the door and triple locked it.

"You kissed my monkey form!" Alexis yelled after him.

"WHAT?!" Viola yelled,blushing fiercely.

"Well,Vi, looks like you guys are an unofficial couple." Alexis nodded.

"What about the truth or dare show? Are we gonna continue it too?" Nova asked excitedly.

"truth or dare show? what truth or dare show?" The megaforce asked each other confusedly.

*After one HUMOBUNGO story (Like,3 chapters) explanation*

"And we thought that she would leave us alone,but BOY,was i wrong!" Nova ended.

"WOW!" Olivia shouted."too bad I wasn't there."

"Okay,the audiences are eagerly waiting for the game, so let's begin!" Said Alexis."GIBSON!"

"what?" He asked,putting down the encyclopedia.

"you're going first." Alexis had a triumphant look on her face.

"And I presume you won't be joining us in this... _game?_ " Antauri asked,worried for his comrade.

"As much as i want to, I can't,I'm sorry, because I have to remain as hostess." Alexis replied.

She handed the pointer thingy to Gibson,who,with a disgusted face,took it.

8888888888

Viola: Wow.

me: I need ideas,people! PM me the pairings you wanna lock in the cupboard(evil grin) and I'll make sure they do so. First PM to reach me will have their gift granted! R&R too!


	3. And Fate takes a hand to change victims

Gibson spun the pointer and closed his eyes, praying for dear life.

"WAIT!" Came the voice of Alexis.

' _does fate have to make my suffering slower?'_

"I want Antauri to go first." She said, while watching Antauri blush bright red. Gibson was relieved that he didn't have to go, but he was worried for Antauri.

Antauri squirmed as Gibson gave him the pointer.

"Good luck.." He murmured to him.

Antauri placed the pointer infront of him. He took a deep breath and spun around...

The point turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

And turned...

Jessica's POV:

Oh,Just get it over with,can't cha?

Normal POV:

And turned and pointed to...

...Nova.

Gibson and Viola POV:

What the...?

Otto and Olivia POV:

Why is everyone's mouth open?

Storm and Fire:

Storm:poor Nova...

Fire: Poor Sprx...

Sprx and Nova POV:

. .

Tara and Antauri:

What in the name of Veran have I got myself into?

Normal POV:

Jessica was the first to react after a long time of silence. She starts buckling down, rolling on the floor with laughter. Soon the audience joins along with her maniacal laughter,with each member of the team tongue tied.

"Alright,you two," Alexis points to the dumb-struck monkeys in the circle."...into the closet,NOW!"

As soon as she closes the door,she turns green,as in peas.

Still laughing,Jessica crawls to Lexi's feet.

" Hey Lexi...want a vomit bag?"

Alexis sweetly bends down to Jessica..."Hey Jessica..want a SLAP?"

"I'll be good." She replies and stops laughing.

Inside the closet:

"Hey Antauri?" Nova asked, feeling awkward.

"If you are uncomfortable of my presence,I shall merely phase myself out of this closet." Antauri replied in an equally awkward voice.

"No, it's alright, but... Do you have any idea how to get out of here without...um..doing all the...snogging stuff?"

"When there is a will, there is a way."

"Okay, so...WILL we get out of here? So tell me the way."

"I do not know the future,Nova. But I do have hope and faith in me, which tells that we WILL make it out of here,after a short while."

"I'll take a nap in that 'short while'.."

*short while later*

Jessica whistles " Never knew snogging would take this much time...SEVEN MINUTES UP,FOLKS...NOW PREPARE TO FIND ANTAURI AND NOVA...SLEEPING?!"

Alexis snorts " Are YOU sleeping?...that's not...ummm...allowed?!"

Sprx breaths...then he realised he didn't take a proper breath in a long time...so he took a huge one.

Everyone looks at him.

Then looks at the cupboard.

" Am I allowed to laugh again?!" Jessica whimpers.

" What?" replied Alexis in a small but slightly annoyed voice.

"Is it okay if I laugh again?" Jessica asks, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

" No, but I can still SLAP you if you like it or not!

"Please?"

*SLAP*

" Ooooooh" everyone winces...That has GOT to hurt.

"That's it,girlfriend! you're going DOWN!" Jessica whisper-yells.

"Bring it oooon Chummy Buddy!"

" Thought you would never ask." Jessica smirked.

As Jessica and Alexis pull each other into a a cat-fight,their figures became a mixed blur of light and dark blue. Every now and then protests and screams were heard.

Meanwhile, the people in the team got popcorn and nachos and settled in the audience area.

Right then,Nova woke up,and so did Antauri.

"Has a short while passed yet?" Nova asked, half awake.

Then she realised the doors of the cupboard were open, and nobody was looking at them, but at the two ' best-buds' in a cat fight.

" Heyyy!" She would have jumped for joy." Antauri! There really IS a way!" She squealed.

" Huh?" He groaned."yes,yes,yes,right..." And he fell asleep again.

Nova shrugged and headed towards where the rest of the team was.

"Hey guys! How much did I mi-" she was tackled to the floor by Sprx.

"Are you alright? I swear if Antauri did any thing to you,I'll slit his throat!" Sprx rushed towards Antauri's sleeping figure.

"Define 'did anything'" Nova said,stretching.

"Dude, you better not have done anything to Nova, 'cause then I'll do something that you'll regret!"

"Sparky,I already have one overprotective brother to take care of me. I don't need another." Nova laughed while winking to Gibson.

"Wha-? Brother? Seriously,Nova?" He asked.

"Shortest love story."Jessica smirked.

"EVER." Alexis chorused.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me:That was REALLY A CRAPPY CHAPPIE! What kind of 7minutes in heaven game is it if it doesn't have any snogging?

Jessica:well,DUH!

Me:And that's that. PM me the next couple you wanna lock in the cupboard! Thanks to DreamerRedStreak for this chappie!

Jessica:and R&R!


	4. Nova gets heartbreakingly mad

"YEAH BABY BRING UP THAT CROWD!" Yelled the teen into the mic.

The spotlights turned on,revealing a teen wearing a checkered dark pink and black mini skirt with a black tee. She tossed her hair. Realising who the girl was, the crowd went wild.

"LET ME HEAR YOU GO 'WHOO HOO'!" She shouted.

"WHOO HOOOOO!" Yelled the crowd on top of their voices.

"You guys are a lot better than some darn cheerleaders,I'll tell you!" The teen said.(Yes, I copied that from Iron man)

"Welcome back to 7 minutes in heaven, a new couple everyday! Everyone readaaaayyyy?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, let me hear it, ARE YOU REAAADDDDAAAAAYYYY?"

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

Alexis grinned widely and looked at all the monkeys, who looked back at the humans with a severe case of anime wobbly eyes.

"Hey Jess, who do you think we should select as our *cough*victim*cough* contestant today? Asked Alexis.

" let's see...now...How about Mr. Shortest love story ever?"

"Excellent!"

"Hang on a moment there, kid. Don't I get a say in this?" Sprx freaked."I could get stuck kissing Otto."

"NO!" Both the girls yelled.

"Okay,you choice then." Sprx backed, with a sweat drop.

Alexis handed him the pointer.

"Hehe... I..need to use the restroom?" Sprx asked.

"Sparky...you afraid of girls?" Jessica teased.

"Scared of snogging a girl?" Alexis laughed."c'mon, we both are girls!"

Sprx sighed, fighting with these two was hopeless. But secretly he hoped the pointer would land on Nova.

'Maybe it won't be a bad game after all...' He thought.

"SPARKY! SPIN THE DAMN POINTER,WON'T YOU?!" Jessica yelled,frightening the monkey.

"Geez woman,I'll do it.." Sprx grumbled.

Alexis and Jessica rolled their eyes at him and looked at each other before grinning widely at him.

"What? Don't look at me like that!"

"We'll tell you something Sprx. We both are..."

"Idiots." Sprx grumbled under his breath.

"Not a girl...not yet a woman!" The girl shrieked together before giggling.(IDONTKNOWIJUSTWANTEDTOADDTHATPHRASESOBAD!)

Everyone looked at the girls who were giggling like maniacs.

"Okay,then I'll leave..." Sprx tiptoed towards the door. The girls stopped giggling.

'Oh no..' He thought.

"NO YOU AREN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE,DUDE!" Yelled Jessica as she lassoed him like a cowgirl.

Sprx sat down again,hands shaking as he touched the pointer.

He spun it.

And it landed on a specific yellow simian he loved.

NOT!

It fell on an unfortunate yellow simian who loved Antauri. (Not Antova! Sorry Antova fans!)

Yes,you guessed it right, it was Tara!

"WHAT?!" Sprx yelled.

"WHAT?!" Choked Alexis on her drink.( Her choking was not related to Sprx spinning the pointer on Tara, she just tends to choke on her food on regular basis)

"WHAT?!" Tara yelled.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" Yelled Jessica.

"Hey, quit yelling will ya?" Storm said while having two cucumbers on her eyes.

"Yeah, what's with all the whats?" Asked Nova while someone was massaging her.

Jessica starts rolling down in laughter again, only to be given a death glare from Alexis.

"I'll keep quiet..." She said,still in a giggly voice.

"SO TARA AND SPRX ARE GOING INTO THE CUPBOARD!" Alexis grabbed Sprx and shoved him into the cupboard."Tara, mind going in or do you want me to help?"

Before anybody could react,Antauri was floating in front of her.

"Now,Now,Alexis, I'm sure she wouldn't want to do things like this,and forcing a person is not exactly polite of you,is it?" Antauri grabbed her hand and slowly tried to lead her away from the teen.

"No,she wouldn't want to...AND I DON'T WANT TO BE POLITE,LET ME TELL YA. IF YOU ARE SO PROTECTIVE OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND, HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TA HAVE FUN? LET HER HAVE SOME PERSONAL SPACE,WILL YA?" The teen yelled non-stop while the two monkeys watched silently,out of which the female one blushed.

"She is not my girlfriend." Was all Antauri said once Alexis stopped yelling.

"Then let her go...into the cupboard~!" Alexis said in a sing-song manner.

Sighing,Antauri let Tara go. She calmly floated inside,flashing Antauri a smile.

~ We are not writing what happened inside the cupboard~

Antauri nervously drummed his fingers on his lap. 'Will they...?' Was all that was going in his mind.

"Alexis, is it time to open the closet yet?" He asked for about 20th time in 2 minutes.

"Sheesh,no dude! We've still got 5 minutes left. You are a very nervous boyfriend,let me tell you." The girl snorted.

"Yeah,keep up that and she'll surely break up with you." Jessica sneered.

Antauri gritted his teeth,he was nervous alright, but nervous...as a friend?

"Now,Antauri, I'm sure Sprx won't do something so extreme. I'm-" Gibson was cut off.

"THE TEAM'S FLIRT IS IN THERE WITH MY BFF AND YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?!" Antauri yelled,making Gibson sweat drop.

Everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and their jaw rolled down to the floor.

"Whoa,Antauri, I never expected THAT out of you!" Chiro's voice came from the audience side.

"Hold on a nanosecond. How come kid doesn't have to play the game?" Fire asked,with slight tinge of jealousy and suspicion.

"Hey,don't forget me!" Krysta yelled from audience side too.

"Yeah,how?" Storm asked,putting her hands on hips.

"Uh...No humans,that's the rule..." Alexis managed,fake-smiling."...heh heh eh?"

But she actually hid the fact that Krysta and Chiro paid her extra in the backstage to NOT be in the game.

"Then how come-" Storm began.

"Oooh,looky,the time is up! In fact, it's 8 minutes!" Alexis said,diverting the topic."Jess,would you do the honours?"

"Of course!" Jessica said,giggling.

This time she wasn't so enthusiastic due to what happened last time.

"M-may I O-open the door?" Antauri asked, shivering.

"Take a chill-pill,dude, you're girlfriend won't be snogging Sprx. We all know you both are way TOO serious than doing that." Alexis swatted Antauri off her shoulder.

"I'm gonna open the door...!" Jessica said,dancing around it.

"Open it!Open it!Open it!" The whole audience cheered.

The monkey team huddled on top of each other,pushing and pulling, trying to get a better view.

"I'm gonna open it...!" She ran her finger across the handle.

"YEAH!" Alexis yelled.

"But should I?" Jessica stopped.

"JUST OPEN IT YOU CRAZED WOMAN!" Antauri yelled,clutching Alexis's shoulder really hard.

Jessica pulled the door open, and it was a sight to see...

Tara and Sprx were making out as if there was no tomorrow.

The room was deathly silent.

"A-A-ahem?" Gibson cleared his throat. Thrice.

"Go away,Brain strain. Can't you see we're a little busy here?" Sprx grumbled in between kisses.

The crowd went wild.

"Sprx! What are you DOING?!" Nova yelled.

Sprx immediately broke out of his trance. "N-Nova?"

He let go of Tara,who was acting...very weird.

"Here,Sparky,Sparky...you want more?" She pushed her lips towards him. Moreover, she talked like she was drunk.

"Get out of the way. I need to talk to Nova."

He pushed Tara and walked past her.

"Awww...fun is over already?" Tara whined like a 5 year old.

"Hey, you alright? You are acting weird. Like you're..." Viola kept quiet.

"...drunk." Storm said,uneasily.

"I no drunk. I want Sparky!" She made some kissy noises.

"Cut it out,Tara. What has gotten into you?" Storm said.

Antauri watched the whole scene unfold in front of him,and was reactionless on the outside, but he was bursting like anything on the inside.

'She kissed Sprx! SHE KISSED SPRX! THEY MADE OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!' He freaked.

"ALEXIS!" He yelled."WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Me?" She squeaked.

"YOU USED AUTHOR POWER AGAIN TO FORCE ANNIE TO KISS SPRX?!"

"Uh...who's Annie?" Asked Fire.

"Antauri's nickname for Antaura!" Yelled Alexis.

"How do you know?!" Asked Fire.

"Because I am writing this fic and I have control over whatever is happening."

"ALEXIS! I'M TALKING TO YOU HERE!" Antauri yelled in her face.

"Nice nails,Olivia. And that daisy really brings out your toes,honey." Alexis pointed to Olivia getting her nails done.

"OVER HERE, MAN-er- MONKEY WITH CLAWS!"Antauri activated his ghost claws,earning oohs and aahs from the audience.

"Hey audience! You like his claws and want to see them up close...for the first time in EVER?!" Alexis asked.

A faint 'yeah' came in reply.

"Wha-what's going...what?" Antauri got confused as a few assistants came with toolboxes in their hands.

"Remove his hands." Alexis was calmly filing her nails and shooed the assistants.

"Huh? Wha-what are you doing?" Antauri got tied to his chair.

"If you aren't gonna stop babbling,we are going to gag you too." Jessica said as she filed her nails too.

Antauri mouthed 'help' to his team mates as they(assistants) loosened his hands and carried it off to museum display.

Then they undid the ropes and left.

"HEY! WHERE'D MY HANDS GO?!" Antauri yelled.

"Museum." Alexis said calmly.

"Museum?!"

"Yeah,museum."

"What museum?"

"How am I s'posed to know?"

"Well,you gave them orders-"

"Doesn't mean she'll know!" Jessica defended." They'll take it wherever they want to."

"If you want your hands back," Alexis smiled evilly."...then you have to do a dare."

She whispered her plan into Jessica's ear. Jessica gasped and started giggling evilly.

"Veran help me." Antauri huffed loudly.

"You wished for my help,child?" A white cloaked figure came inside.

"HEY! You don't belong in this fic!" Alexis yelled.

"Yes,please HELP ME!" Antauri said.

"GET OUT!" Alexis kicked him right on his butt and out of the stage/page."I can get f*****g angry when stuff don't go MY way,GET ME?!"

"Okay, so what's the dare?" Antauri asked.

"Kiss your Annie." Jessica said,smirking.

Antauri's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"N-no."

"Then your hands will be going to who knows where." Alexis reminded.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! Why do you have to be so evil?!" He yelled.

"Because I want to." She said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: So will Antauri kiss,or not? It will depend on how many reviews I get! If I get below 5, sorry, nope. If I get 5 and above he'll definitely kiss Annie.

Jessica: Alexis doesn't own SRMTHFG!


	5. C'mon Tauri! Don't be sore loser!

"It's your call,Antauri." Jessica said,smirking evilly,but innocently.

The other members could hardly stop themselves from snickering.

"I like how your brains work." Sprx said,clutching his tummy as he tried to hold in laughter and tears rolled down his eyes.

"Please...what have I done to deserve this...?" Antauri asked pleadingly.

"Awww...Antauri,don't do that..." Alexis said,picking the monkey up and putting him in a cradling position. The team started laughing even harder.

Normally,Antauri's pride would've gotten better of him and he would've kicked Alexis right in the face and got off,but now he needed a favour from her and he dare didn't.

"Jess..I think we shouldn't be so hard on him." Alexis said,looking at Antauri in her arms. Jessica stopped laughing and looked as if she was slapped in the face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"We'll give Antauri an option." She said,gently cradling Antauri again. The team groaned.

"What option?" Jessica asked curiously,before she could laugh or cry.

"He has to dance to Timber by Kesha with Tara!" A new girl appeared,a little taller than Alexis.

"WHAT!?" Antauri and Tara yelled,and fainted in their team mate's arms.

"Que pasa,my friend!" She rushed straight towards Alexis,and both the girls hugged each other.

"Everyone,meet DreamerRedStreak,my BFF!" Alexis proudly announced. Jessica looked hurt.

"Hey,what's wrong?She asked Jessica. Jessica sniffed.

"Am I getting replaced with another BFF?" She asked,looking more hurt.

"Aw,no! She is my Best Fandom Friend! You're my Best Friend Forever!" Alexis giggled. Jessica looked at Alexis,relieved. Then she tackled Alexis to the ground,hugging her hard.

"Aaaaand back to our show,Antauri,what do you choose?" DreamerRedStreak asked.

"I'll...um..." He nervously looked over at Tara. She returned the look to him. He shivered.

"Antauri is dancing! Alright,everyone! Antauri is going to dance to Timber by Kesha with Antaura!" Dreamer announced.

The crowd rose up to their feet as background music turned up,indicating the dance was going to start.

"Hey,hey,hey I didn't say that,I-" Antauri tried to stop her. But it was too late. Tara was pushed into his arms,and both were turned humans wearing their costumes.

* * *

For their dance,search: Timber by Kesha,Just Dance.

* * *

Tara:It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

antauri:

The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boy's a diggity dog  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the what, timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your body round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

Tara:It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

Antauri:

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your body round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your body round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

Tara:

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

* * *

They nailed the dance,and the crowd went crazy. Even Gibson and Viola had got to their feet and started cheering along.

"You guys were CA-RAY-ZEE! Can ya dance or what?" Alexis whooped.

"Next up,Antauri and Tara's first kiss!" Jessica announced.

"BOOM-BAM BABY!" Sprx and Fire cheered.

"I'll go get the cameras!" Sprx and Fire dashed off in opposite directions in search of their cameras.

"We'll go get the popcorns!" Storm and Nova rushed off. Clearly,the monkey team was excited to see Antauri kissing someone.

"The word 'Antauri' and 'kiss' went like 'Alexis' and 'hate RedBulls'." DreamerRedStreak chuckled to Jessica. Gibson and Viola chuckled too, thinking about their first kiss.

"Tell me 'bout it." Jessica said,crossing her arms and leaning on the pillar next to her.

"F-first kiss?! I thought y-you s-said you'd-d g-give me-" Antauri stuttered. He was afraid,like Gibson when he first had to kiss Viola.

"Yeah,but now I don't want to,simple logic." Alexis lazily sipped a straw which led to a HUMOBUNGO bowl of RedBull.

Jessica came up behind Antauri and dragged him inside the cupboard,with Antauri trying to clutch the carpet,ripping it in the process and howling how wrong it was.

Tara calmly floated inside the cupboard without saying a word.

Jessica slammed it close,and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"And in 3,2,1..."

Jessica started laughing like she inhaled laughing gas,while DreamerRedStreak watched,confused.

"That's her regular,whenever a new pair goes in." Alexis whispered to her.

"Oh..."

"Is 7 minutes up yet?" Nova asked.

"Nope. It's just 1 minute."

* * *

-30 seconds later,shot one *insert clapperboard*-

Alexis was sipping her drink,Jessica was painting Jinmay's nails and Dreamer was busy with her IPod.

"Is 7 minutes up yet?" Sprx asked.

"Nope."

* * *

-1 minute later,shot two *insert clapperboard*-

Alexis was sipping her drink,Jessica was curling Jinmay's hair and Dreamer was busy with her mobile.

"Is 7 minutes up yet?" Fire asked.

"Nope."

* * *

-2 minutes later, shot three *insert clapperboard*-

Alexis was sipping her drink,Jessica was trying on earrings with Jinmay and Dreamer was busy with her IPad.

"Is 7 minutes up yet?" Storm asked.

" 4 and a half minutes."

* * *

-30 seconds later,shot four *insert clapperboard*-

Alexis was sipping her drink,Jessica was sitting upside down on her chair,chewing on her pencil and Dreamer was busy with her compact.

"Is 7 minutes over yet?" Olivia asked.

"It's 5 minutes."

* * *

-30 seconds later,shot five *insert clapperboard*-

Alexis was sipping her drink,Jessica was asleep and drooling upside down and Dreamer was busy performing 'Crazy in love' behind her.

"Is 7 minutes up yet?" Otto asked.

"Nope." Alexis replied,making 'slurp' noise with her straw.

* * *

-1 minute later,shot six *insert clapperboard*-

Alexis went to refill her HUMOBUNGO bowl of RedBull and use the restroom,Jessica was still sleeping and Dreamer was busy typing up a new story.

* * *

DreamerRedStreak:What the-? NEW STORY?!

Me: ON WITH MY STORY!

* * *

"Is 7 minutes up yet?" Gibson asked.

"Snork?" Jessica snorked with her nose,opening one eye from her sleep.

* * *

-30 seconds later,shot seven *insert clapperboard*-

"Is 7 minutes u-"

"TELL THE GAURDS TO OPEN UP THE...GATES!"(The Elsa way,from the song First Time In Forever) Alexis sang,getting up the queenly way.

"THE GATES!" (The Anna way,from the song First Time In Forever) Jessica chorused,causing the monkey team to close their ears.

Dreamer ran over to the cupboard and whipped it open,mainly to stop Jessica's off-key voice.

 _"A chance to change my lonely world...A chance to find true LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!"_

"Jess,please shut your mouth! You sound worse than my sister when she tries to sing itsy bitsy spider Rihanna remix!" Alexis stuffed the RedBull cartons into her ears. But Jessica didn't hear it,sadly.

 _"I know it all ends today,so it has to be todaaaayyy...For the first time in forever,for the first time in forever...Nothing's in my WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Alexis calmly puts on sunglasses while the monkeys self-shut down themselves,and Dreamer manages to crawl to Alexis,breathing hard. Then the RedBull cartons pop of Alexis's ears.

"You need an extra thick,tetra-pack cover to protect your sensitive eardrums from such a cacophony." Alexis said to Dreamer. She groaned.

"What-a-phoney?" Jessica asked,happily bouncing off the stage.

"Uh...um...A my little pony!" Dreamer managed,smiling fakely and sweat dropping.

"So...how was that last line?! Good?" Jessica asked,her eyes bulging with excitement.

"Horrible."

"Wonderful!"

Jessica looked at both the girls.

Both the girls looked at each other.

"I mean,it's wonderful! Absolute melody! Honey to my ears!" Alexis said,jerking off her seat and spitting out the straw.

"Really? I'll sing another song JUST for you guys!" Jessica shrieked. She cleared her throat. Both Alexis and Dreamer looked at her with wide eyes and sweat drops.

"On the other hand,we'll open the door first,won't we?" Dreamer smiled again,running towards the cupboard.

"Oh yeah,I almost FORGOT!" Jessica hopped towards the cupboard and almost bust the door open. Inside lay two monkeys,unconsious.

"Aw,man,that's the second pair that fell asleep." Jessica groaned. But Alexis looked happy.

"Thank the Sugar I installed cameras inside the closet! Now we can see what happened inside!" She happily said and typed in something into the computer. Slowly,the monkeys woke up,cursing Jessica and her voice.

Soon everyone's eyes grew as big as oranges.

* * *

Jessica:Where'd an orange come from?

me:I didn't know what to put there,but I smelt my sister's juice box...

Jessica:Ah..

DreamerRedStreak:FINALLY ALEXIS UPDATES!

me:Sorry,Dreamer. My sis-

Jessica:DON'T YOU DARE MENTION YOUR SISTER'S NAME!

DreamerRedStreak: it's okay,Alexis. I understand.

Jessica:Hey Lexi,where's your new chap for MegaForce go?

Me: Uh...I don't know, might've possibly been deleted in the great Anna raid through my laptop.

Jessica:You didn't touch MegaForce for SO damn long! And now you put the lie on that innocent thing!

Me: -_- some people can never be argued with.

Jessica: When are you even gonna begin the next chap?! C'mon, I'll help you type it up now!

me: Okay...*sigh* (leaves the room to fetch my laptop)

Gibson:I actually noticed that there's something wrong with Alexis...

Jessica:I did too. Glad to know I'm not the only one.

Viola: Me three. She's not her usual,evil self.

Dreamer:Agreed. How do we get her to spill the beans?

Nova: Corner Alexis! Force the truth out of her!

Gibson:Not the best option. But we'll still consider it.

Jessica: Have a girl talk? You know,girls to girl? All us girls can go talk to her.

Gibson: Good idea,but we'll scout for more ideas.

Viola: How about me going and talking to her? I'm her exact,ditto copy!

*Everyone nods in agreement and Alexis appears happily,running and screaming 'I'm a genius!'*

Jessica:Hold your horses,guys! What's got Alexis hyped up other than RedBulls?

me:You know that my elder sister,who went to her Homecoming at her school,kept sending me photos of her and her boyfriend,teasing me that I'm still single at 2016.

Jessica:Poor you,what did you do? That must've felt bad. Don't worry,I'm single too! I'll stick with you!

Me:I kept worrying about it till now,and now she sent me one more pic,which I grew really mad at,and I forwarded every pic she sent to her FATHER!

Jessica: yup,That's why you're my BFF. The brain you have...I can't believe it. Imagine the look on her father's face when she gets home...

*Everyone breaks into fits of laughter*

Dreamer: R&R everyone! We'll get to know what happened to her sister in the next chap...


	6. The OCs get trapped

Jessica: LET THE FUN N' GAMES BEGIN!

Alexis:Nuh-uh,we didn't tell everyone that Antauri made out with Tara in the last chaap and we were lazy to type it.

Jessica:Well,you just did.

Viola:whatever.R&R!

* * *

A teen came in the spotlight, but not Alexis. That CRAY CRAY stupid teen came on, with jeans ripped up near the knees and a shirt saying 'I'm stupid and I'm proud"

"HEY GUYS! IF YOU WANNA SEE ALEXIS, HERE SHE IS!"

She points to a girl tied up the a chair.

The monkey team cheers louder than ever.

"JESSY WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Alexis screams and bounces up and down.

"What the-" Dreamer stammers, and rushes to help Alexis, but Jessica raises her hand.

"Uh-Uh GIRLFRIEND, IT'S PAYBACK FOR WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT MY SINGING VOICE!

Dreamer hands a book to Jessica.

"Jessy! Here's the 'House of Hades' book you wanted to read so badly!" Dreamer winks at Alexis.

Jessica gives a fangirl squeal, making the monkey team faint.

Dreamer looks confused. "Why'd they all..."

"Ahem." Alexis clears her throat sarcastically.

"Oh and I'm stupid tying up Lexi like that." Jessica snaps her fingers and Alexis gets freed.

"Ohh my back...Ahh..." Alexis groans, stretching her arms and back. "Dreamer, they fainted because Jessica NEVER squeals! I would've fainted myself!"

"So that explains her clothes...?"

"Yep."

"OKAY! WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME ON THIS MADNESS...LET'S BEGIN!"

The monkey team wakes up.

"HELP!" Antauri yelled.

"YOU ARE RIGHT 'TAURI!" Alexis says,swinging her arm."I'll help you get free from boredom."

The others look at Jessica, hoping she would get distracted from her book and save them...

No luck.

She was flipping the page, looking like ' _OMG PERCABETH IS IN TARTARUS!'_

Then Alexis realised everyone was busy looking at Jessica.

"Nope! Jessica ain't helping you this time pee-pal!" Alexis said, crossing her arms.

"Aaaaaaaw..." The monkey team sighed.

Just then Jessica looked up from her book and frowned.

The monkey team caught her breath.

She got up,closing her book.

Alexis and Dreamer turned white.

Jessica reached out...

...To get a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting.

The monkey team groaned, and The 2 teens wiped their sweat from their brow.

"Ooooookay..." Dreamer said, breaking the silence. "Alexis was saying..." She nudged Alexis.

"Right!" Alexis gulped. "Anyway...who's gunna be first...How about..."

"Leo!" Jessica screamed.

"Yes,Leo will go first and- Wait, there's no LEO here" Alexis asked, confused. "Jessica?"

Jessica whined.

"Maybe when we create a 'Percy Jackson 7 Minutes in heaven',Leo will get to make out with Ogygia." Alexis smiled cheerfully.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!- WAIT! OGYGIA IS A PLACE YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Jessica yelled and got back to reading her book.

"Otto and Olivia!" Alexis shouted.

Everyone gasped.

"Alexis." Nova protested "Otto and Olivia are the most childish...Do you really..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well...Oh, all right." Alexis said sadly..."Then it must be..."

Her eyes scanned the room,searching for a scared face.

 _"Gibson?_ Dreamer whispered.

 _"He already got a girlfriend you know,and without watching them squirm,there is no fun."_ Alexis whispered back.

 _"Ooh! Fire and Storm!"_

"FIRE AND STORM!" Alexis yelled, hoping that Jessica would get up and be her usual after-they-go-in-cupboard-laughing-time, but no luck.

Dreamer saw the problem and she quickly pushed the two of them in the cupboard.

Everyone looked at Jessica, expecting her to start laughing.

But she was simply eating an apple pie which was completly blue for some reason, and turning the page.

It was silent and quiet, with no humour at all. Most of all, there was no Jessica.

Dreamer couldn't hold it anymore. "ALEXIS! I'm SOOOO bored!"

"Hmm.." Alexis thought.

That can't be good.

Alexis whospers something to Dreamer, and starts giggling.

Dreamer slowly makes her way up to Jessica.

And rips the book out of her hands.

Jessica frowns, her expression like ' _HEY! Where'd my book wander off to?_ '

Dreamer holds the book up in her face a taunts "Nah nah nah boo boo"

Jessica frowns, and stands up.

Sprx has his cam on.

Jessica stamps on Dreamer's foot with the heels of her boot, making everyone wince.

Dreamer moaned and dropped the book, which Jessica simply caught, and she continued to read.

Sighs and moans were heard from the audience.

"OH COME ON JESS!" Alexis screamed,her arms spread.

"Mmmmm" Jessica casually replied,still reading her book.

"Maybe 7 miniutes finished by now" Dreamer suggested.

Alexis checks her watch...

"WHAT?!" Alexis shrieks. "ONLY 30 SECONDS HAVE PAST!?"

"WHAT?!" Sprx shrieks. "THAT'S IT!"

Sprx marches over to Jessica.

"Sprx...I wouldn't do that..." Gibson warns.

Sprx kicks Jessica really hard in the shin. REALLY hard,even the crowd winced.

"Oooooh" Alexis and Dreamer winced.

Sprx has his mouth open wide. He has this strange face on his face. He He...face on his face...that's funny.

Jessica doesn't even wink.

"OUCH OUCH OOOOH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA...OHH MEDIC!" Sprx cries, jumping up and down.

"Um Sprx?" Alexis says quietly. "I wanted to tell you that even though Jessica's thin,she's been drinking a cup of milk everyday ever since she was 4 years old...evn now...soo...she's pretty strong"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Sprx moans as the medics bandage his foot.

Alexis looks at her watch.

"GOOD GRAVY! ONLY 3 MINIUTES HAVE PAST?!" Alexis moaned.

The whole crowd moaned.

Jessica looks up.

The crowd holds their breath.

Alexis couldn't take it anymore.

"JESS! PLEASE!' Alexis dives to Jessica's feet. "WE NEED COMEDY!"

Jessica looks confused. "Then go buy it...duh?"

The crowd chuckles.

Dreamer has an idea. She turns towards the monkey team.

"OKAY GUYS! EACH OF YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT WAS THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU IN YOUR LIFE!" She yelled.

Gibson: Meeting Viola

Viola: Meeting Gibson.

Sprx:

Nova:

Antauri:

Tara:

Dreamer: Becoming a celeb on Alexis's stories.

Alexis: Getting an iPhone!

Everyone's eyes turned towards Jessica.

Jessica: Once I found $10 on the road.

Silence.

Sprx was the first to laugh.

Soon the whole monkey team was buckling down with laughter.

Then the whole crowd laughs.

Soon everyone laughs,except Jessica, who was still reading.

7 miniutes past.

Alexis yells. "NOW LET'S SEE WHAT FIRE AND STORM ARE DOING!

Everyone waits for Jessica to do the honours.

Still lost in her own world...sigh.

Dreamer marches to the cupboard and opens the cupboard.

Storm and Fire are sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce[ remember kindergarden?] and playing cards.

Storm looks at Dreamer "FINALLY! I was beginning to suffacate!"

Fire gets up,stretching. "Yeh, ugh! My back!"

Both hop out of the cupboard.


End file.
